Economy
Economy is a research category. Conservation We have learned how to store our resources well protected and in the long term. Also a part of our resources is safe from pirates and other villains who want to steal from us! :Cost: 12 Research Points :Effect: Allows the building of Warehouses :Requirement(s): None Pulley A brilliant idea: A rope that is pulled over a roll gives a simple man the strength of Hercules. So now our workers can lift up huge blocks of stone on their own and construct our buildings even faster! :Cost: 24 Research Points :Effect: 2% decrease in building costs :Requirement(s): Conservation Wealth The earth is full of precious goods! We have learned how to mine sulfur and crystals, quarry marble and grow vines on our fertile slopes from which we get delicious wine! A new era of wealth will dawn if we benefit from those treasures and a trading post will allow us to offer our goods to salesmen from countries far away and buy whatever we need. :Cost: 112 Research Points :Effect: Allows the mining of trade goods and the building of Trading Posts :Requirement(s): Pulley Wine Culture A happy population needs festivals in which they can spend hours reveling and drinking our fantastic free-flowing wine. Dionysus loves seeing us enjoying what he has given us! :Cost: 336 Research Points :Effect: Allows the Building of Taverns :Requirement(s): Wealth, Well Digging Improved Resource Gathering Some time has passed since we learned how to use the treasures of our island for our needs. We should now educate our workers and let every forest, quarry or vineyard, every sulfur pit or crystal mine administer by men who are not only strong but also skillful. This way we will gather even more income and our civilization will get richer than ever! :Cost: 1204 Research Points :Effect: Allows the building of Forester's House, Glassblower, Alchemist's Tower, Winery, and Stonemason. :Requirement(s): Expansion, Wine culture Geometry Right angles, triangles, circles – a few bright minds can calculate how we can construct our buildings even better and more beautiful. And soon our towns will serve as examples for the whole world! :Cost: 2,236 Research Points :Effect: Additional 4% decrease in building costs (6% total) :Requirement(s): Improved Resource Gathering Architecture A good house can withstand the harshest elements. It can withstand them even better when a bright mind takes care of it with many drawings and a little mathematics before hand, so that all walls are straight and the roof is tight. Thanks to angle and compass our buildings will be much more stable and well protected from the rain. An architect`s bureau would spare us much marble, just think about the savings constructing a new building! Allows: Building architect`s bureaus :Cost: 3,672 Research Points :Effect: Allows Building Architect's Office :Requirement(s): Geometry, Invention Holiday A worker who has had a good rest is much more eager to work than an exhausted one. That´s why every citizen should have one day off per week. This will make all our citizens happier! :Cost: 7,200 Research Points :Effect: Increases the satisfaction in all towns by 25 points and the capacity by 50 citizens in each town. :Requirement(s) Architecture Culinary Specialities Our culture is truly rich in delicious treats! If we have cooks joining our soldiers in battle it won´t take more than the aroma, that reminds them of their home kitchens, to strengthen their fighting spirit. And it shouldn't be forgotten, that a hearty meal has always brought a man back onto his feet. And of course a cook has a sharp knife he can jump in to the fight with. :Cost: 10,764 Research Points :Effect: Allows the training of Cooks in the Barracks :Requirement(s): Market, Holiday Helping Hands If our citizens help out a little underground instead of tanning themselves on the beach, we’ll get more raw materials and they'll get less sunburn. There’s always a need for help down the mines, sawmills and vineyards. :Cost: 19,908 Research Points :Effect: Allows the overloading of resources :Requirement(s): Culinary Specialities, Cultural Exchange Spirit Level Water is always even. We should use this knowledge so that our buildings become even, too! Our town will become even more beautiful and we will use less stone and wood for constructing our buildings! :Cost: 25,632 Research Points :Effect: Additional 8% decrease in building costs (14% total) :Requirement(s): Helping Hands Wine Cellars What an event those annual wine feasts are! The whole town is up on its feet when the best grapes are stomped into wine and when the liquid gold splashes around, the kids have their most fun! With a wine press though, handled by an experienced winemaker, we would lose much less. The winemaster could also care for a proper storage that allows us to let the wine age and mature well! :Cost: 48,000 Research Points :Effect: Allows the building of Wine Presses :Requirement(s): Spirit Level Bureaucracy Now our palace has even more shelves, boxes and drawers, even more piles of records and forms and clerks who can understand it all. Finally we can afford to build and administer another building in our towns! :Cost: 106,560 Research Points :Effect: Allows for an additional building space in towns :Requirement(s): Wine Cellars Utopia Our citizens are living in wealth and prosperity. They are happy and healthy and have very little to worry about. Yes, one could say we are living in one of those places that you can only find in the scriptures from one of the great philosophers. :Cost: 241,200 Research Points :Effect: An increase of the capital Satisfaction bonus by 200 and an increase of the population cap in your capital by 200. :Requirement(s): Bureaucracy, Diplomacy, Letter Chute, Gunpowder Economic Future (Level 1) Our citizens live in wealth and the marketplace is spilling over with delicacies from all over the world! The streets are clean and developed, this way the building material reaches the building site quicker. :Cost: 532,800 Research Points :Effect: +10 Satisfaction and +20 max citizen number in every town. :Requirement(s): The Archimedic Principle (Science), Canon Casting (Military), Utopia (Economy), Mortar Attachment (Seafaring) *